paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Take a Dive (Part 1)
. Part 1: Green means envy-''OOPS!'' i mean- Green Means Go! It was a bright and sunny day in Adventure Bay, and all the pups were out and about playing at the park or napping in the shade of the trees. A few months had passed since Tundra had broken her paw but now she was free of her itchy cast and given full freedom for the first time. But that didn't stop a certain gray dog from worrying about her. Rocky nudged at her shoulder, eyes glazed with worry. "Are you sure your paw is okay, Tundra...?" The mixed-breed frowns, crouching down to look at it. Tundra laughed softly, shaking her head. "Yes, yes, Rocky, it's fine~! Rosie said it's all healed and i can walk around again, it's been a week since i got the cast off.." "Yeah, but..... But what if you tweak it or something? does it feel okay to walk on?" He gets up from his crouching pose, a worried gleam still in his eyes as Tundra shook her head with a smile. The Husky just keeps smiling, nuzzling him as he stood up. "I'm completely fine, don't worry eco-pup.." She giggles and shifts a bag over her shoulder; filled with all sorts of swim gear and equipment. With a defeated sigh, Rocky gives her another warm smile, trying not to be so anxious. "Okay okay...... So where are you going again?" "Down to the pool to meet Zuma, remember?" She giggles again, ruffling his fur tuff with her paw. "I asked him to teach me how to use scuba gear so i can go down to the bay and check out the fish and the rocks~ I really wanna see what it looks like underneath the water!" "Oh... Right... Hehe.... again? but...i thought we could watch a movie or something.... " He tilts his head, his tail drooping, "We haven't had a date in a while and i wanted to spend some time with you while everypup was outside......" Tundra nuzzled him softly, giving his cheek a lick. "Aw Ro..... It's okay....I'll come back right afterwards and we'll have a movie night later~ Sound good?" She tilts her head, sitting down briefly to rearrange the stuff in her bag. "....Are you sure you don't want to come down to the pool like you did the last few times..?" ".....Okay...And yeah, that's okay.. I'll be fine up here.. " Despite his disappointment, Rocky manages to give a small smile, licking Tundra's cheek. "Alright.... if you say so.. " She returns his kiss and smile, giving him a tight hug before walking away towards the elevator. "I'll be back later~" Tundra waves to him as she sits down, Rocky waving back sadly as the doors close and she descends down the chute. Princess was laying down not too far away in the television room, chewing on a red squeaky bone as she waited for Zuma. Rocky made his way over to Princess and sighs, laying down and slumping his head against his paws. He let out a snort of disappointment as Princess shifted her gaze towards him. "Why the long face? " The lab murmured through her chewing, the toy squeaking occasionally under the pressure of her canines. "I haven't been able to spend too much time with Tundra lately... Doesn't it worry you too that Tundra and Zuma are spending so much time together..?" Princess lifted her head up and shook it, tilting her head at the mutt. "No.. Tundra's my best friend, and Zuma is yours. they both love us with all their hearts and I trust them, Rocky..." Rocky just sighed again, keeping his head pressed against his paws. "I know, but..... I Just...... I dunno... I just don't want to lose her.... She's my Snowpup....." He sighs softly, ears folding back tightly against his head. "She might see that there are other pups that are better for her than i am..." "Rocky, you're overreacting... Everything is fine..it sounds like somepup is green with envy~" Princess smirked as she crossed her front paws. Rocky looked confused, eyebrows furrowing. "Huh?" Princess chuckled, lifting an eyebrow. "Jealous- Rocky- I think you're jealous... " She shakes her head, laughing softly before placing her paw against Rocky's foreleg. "Honestly, do you think Tundra would change her mind? It's obvious to me that she loves you dearly, she won't stop talking about you! It's cute~ And Zuma- he loves me- so just have a little faith, okay?" "T...That's a good point...." "You know it- Rocko... " Princess smiles comfortingly, wagging her tail slowly. "Rocky, just trust me.. She loves you! Don't you worry about some other fancy-pants pup strolling up and sweeping her off her paws, cause you've already swept her away!" "Y..You think so..?" The corners of his muzzle started to form a small smile, his tail thumping a little bit on the floor as his heart started to skip a beat. "I know so! She's head over tail for you, Rocky... and you've seen how long her tail is!" She laughs a bit at her own joke, but then got back into her speech, "But in all seriousness, she wants to be your one and only pup~ "She does"? Rocky smiles even more,his tail wagging fast as he stood up, stretching out his body. "Thanks Princess.. I'm going to go watch them practice~ I'll tell Zuma you're waiting for him!" Princess chuckled and nodded as she went back to her chewtoy, watching out of the corner of her eye as Rocky raced over to the elevator and down to the pool. (Scene Change: Rocky's Badge) Rocky watches from the safety of a pool chair, careful not to get wet as he watched Marshall and Rubble play in one end, and Zuma and Tundra practicing with their scuba gear on the other. "Heh... " He couldn't help but smile, they looked kinda like fish when they were under the water! His eyes were mainly focused on the cocoa husky as she seemed to glide gracefully under the water. Sporting a scuba suit much like Zuma's, Tundra popped up for air and giggled as the bone-shaped oxygen mask went back into the pack. She pushed the goggles up to the top of her head as she laid eyes on the Eco-pup resting in the chair. She smiled widely, hopping out of the water, her body dripping as she padded over to him. "Rocky~! You came down!" Rocky smiles and nods, wanting to hug her, but also not wanting to get wet. "Yup~ Thought maybe I should watch..." "It's fun~! I wish you'd come with us, Rocky... But i know how you feel about the water.." Tundra smiled sadly, as Rocky rubbed the back of his head. "Heheeh... Yeah, sorry Snow-pup.... I still hate to get wet!" Tundra chuckles as she starts slipping out of the scuba gear and shaking her fur dry before going to the towel on the chair next to Rocky so she could dry faster. "I know, I know, it's fine~ I get it... Fears are really hard to overcome... i'm still afraid of snakes and thunder!" Tundra shudders, just saying those words made her shiver! "Well, Those are not fun! Snakes and Thunder are scary!" He laughs, smiling again. "So when are you gonna try this out for real?" Tundra peeked her head out from underneath her towel, an ear popping out from under the fabric. "Tomorrow! Zuma said he thinks i'm ready and he's taking me out on the boat!" Rocky whimpered, tail tucking between his legs. Self-consciousness overshadowing the converstaion he has just had with Princess. "You and Zuma... Alone...? On his hovercraft..?" "Well no, silly! ...I was hoping you'd come.. Just to be there with us~ ...It'd be nice...." Tundra smiled softly, batting her eyelashes. Rocky gulped, ears pinning back. "Near all that water?!" He thought, starting to panic. "I-I don't want to get wet!" He looked at the ground, then he looked at Tundra, who looked down sadly at her paws, lip pouting out before she looked back up at him. "Erk..! I dunno..." He could never resist her eyes.... Zuma laughed, patting Rocky's shoulder. "C'mon dude, it'll be fun! Don't worry, it won't sink! you'll be fine~" "Pretty pretty please?Just be on the boat with us, you don't have to get in!" She continues to give him her puppy dog pout, tail and ears starting to droop as some tears started to well in her eyes. Rocky bites his lip gently- thinking about it for a few minutes. ....Maybe it wouldn't be so bad... the bay is nice and it's calming and he could just watch them from above. ".....W...well... Okay... but i'm not getting in!" Tundra howled happily, towel draped over her body as she gave him a tight hug. "Oh Rocky! Yay! I can't wait~!" "Y-yeah... me either..." He murmurs softly as he hugs her back, but makes a distressed face as his puts his chin on her shoulder, thinking to himself; ....wait....what did i just agree to...? ''Part 2 |Part 3|Full Version '' Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Characters Category:Parts Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Stories Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:Tundra's Fanon